


The Danville Elementary Daddy Daughter Dance

by Chowy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Incest, Incest Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Original Character - Freeform, This was a warm-up writing thing for me, but it's cute, daddy daughter bonding time, daddy daughter dance, ferb gets dragged around a lot, ferb is a good dad, ferb really loves his daughter, references mpreg, rip ferb, so i thought I'd share it, so it's really short and jumps around a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: It's a night just for him and his daughter, his princess.Chloe Flynn-Fletcher, the daughter of Phineas and Ferb, is ready for her big dance with her dad Ferb.





	The Danville Elementary Daddy Daughter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was a draft I wrote as a warm-up for writing. I thought it was too cute to not share, so here it is! I hope you like it!
> 
> (NOTE: Not beta-read, as I don't really read over warm-up oneshots. I still hope you enjoy it!)

This is being written AFTER a scarring event

Save me

~~~

Ferb leaned against the wall, adjusting the cuff of his dress shirt. He was wearing rather formal attire, looking to be out for a night on the town with someone rather special. His hair was groomed more than it normally was, he had taken the time to put on more expensive cologne. He was dressed to impress his girl after all, he had to look good for her.

He could hear her upstairs in her room getting ready, smiling to himself as he listened to her. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than a princess. He loved her dearly, more than life itself. He adjusted his tie and then moved from the wall, going to the stairs.

There she was, his princess.

She was dressed in a ball gown much like Cinderella's, except her's was purple. She had only a little make-up on, little kid's make-up of course. Phineas had been afraid she would be allergic to it, but Ferb thought it looked amazing on her.

"Daddy!" She said, and she hurried down the stairs.

"Hey princess," Ferb said as he kneeled down, taking her hands and kissing her cheek. She laughed and hugged him. "I love your dress," he said. She smiled and let go of his hands, doing a small twirl to show it off. 

"Thanks! Aunt Isabella made it for me!" She said. 

"Well she did an amazing job," Ferb said. Phineas slowly came down the stairs, holding something else in his hand. He had helped her get ready, her not wanting Ferb to see until after she was done.

"Chloe! You forgot something!" Phineas said as he got to the bottom. He knelt down in front of her, setting a tiara on her head. "There, now you're a princess."

Chloe smiled. "Come on daddy! Let's go!" She said as she tugged Ferb's pant leg as he stood. "Alright princess, let me say bye to daddy and then I'll be out!" 

She nodded, hugged Phineas goodbye, and then left. 

"You sure you're going to be okay while you're here alone?" Ferb asked. Phineas tossed his hand. "You kidding? I'll heat up some leftovers, catch up on my TV shows, it'll be sweet! Just me and the twins for a night." 

Ferb smiled and kissed him. "I'll see you in a little bit." He then knelt down and placed his forehead against Phineas's stomach, smiling as he rubbed his husband's sides. "Don't bother your dad too much, you little rascals." 

He stood and kissed Phineas one last time before following his daughter out to the car.

~~~

Chloe sat in the passenger's seat, swinging her legs as the wind blew threw her hair. 

Ferb had put the top down at her request, she loved the wind in her hair. 

When they arrived at her elementary school, she smiled brightly. A whole night, just her and her father.

Ferb got out of the car and opened her door, motioning his hand for her to get out in a polite way.

"Your majesty," he said. She smiled and hopped down, holding her dad's hand as they walked. 

They held the dance on the playground area, many fathers with their own daughters. Ferb felt Chloe let go of his hand as she looked for her friends. 

"Oh daddy look!" She said, grabbing his hand again. "A drawing competition! Can we go do the competition daddy, can we?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Of course Princess," 

~~~

After the competition, in which everyone was dubbed a winner, Chloe spent a bit of time with her friends. Ferb sat on one of the benches, smiling as he watched her twirl and show off her dress to her friends. She was so perfect...his little angel. His everything, so precious and small, still learning about the world around her. He loved her so dearly. 

He took out his phone when he got a text.

Phineas: How is everything?

Ferb: Good, she's hanging with her friends now.

He put his phone away. He looked up as the principal came to a small microphone stand. 

"Good evening everyone, I'd like to welcome you all to our annual 'Daddy-Daughter Dance," she said. "We have a lot planned tonight, but first, we'd like all the daughters to come get the awards they made for their dad as." 

Chloe's face lit up as she almost ran towards her teacher, who was holding a small bin. She took her 'award' and stood in a line, smiling at Ferb. 

Names were called, followed by what that dad had received an award for.

"Next, we have Chloe Fletcher, presenting her award for 'Best Fixer', to her dad Ferb Fletcher." 

Ferb stood up and walked to Chloe, who was holding a small cardboard medal. She put it around his neck. 

"Thank you princess," Ferb said, and she hugged him. 

~~~

After the awards Chloe stayed near Ferb, holding his hand as she looked around.

They went to dance, which was more Chloe standing on Ferb's shoes and holding his hands as he gently stepped from side to side. 

She grew tired of that and looked around. 

"Daddy, look!" She said as she pointed to a photo booth. "Can we do that daddy?" 

"Whatever you want Chloe," Ferb said. She grinned and bolted towards the photo booth. 

~~~

"I like that one," she said as they left, holding the long strip of photos, pointing to the bottom one. 

"I like it too," Ferb said. "It brings out how pretty your hair is." Chloe smiled, reaching up and taking her father's hand again. "How do you think daddy is?"

"He's okay, he's probably asleep," Ferb said. 

"He's always tired," Chloe said. Ferb smiled and kissed her head.   
~~~

There came one final song, a song from a princess movie Django had worked on in his new job as an animator. Chloe had watched it and loved it. The song was between the prince and the princess, but hey, Ferb thought of himself as Chloe's Prince Charming, who would always come to save her whenever she was in danger. 

"And now, we invite all fathers and daughters to the dance floor for our final song," the principal said. 

Chloe took Ferb's hand and went into the center of the parking lot. She stood on his shoes and reached her hands up to barely get around his waist. He smiled down at her and held her in a hug, kissing the top of her head as he gently stepped back and forth. 

"Did you have fun princess?" Ferb asked. Chloe nodded. "I did have fun daddy." Ferb felt his smile only grow as her saw her sparkling blue eyes stare up at him. They were two diamonds, two sparkling stars in the night sky that were brighter than any star in the sky. 

Chloe was his daughter, his precious daughter, and in that tender moment, he felt the pure joy of being a parent fully take affect. 

"I love you princess," he said. She smiled. "I love you too daddy." 

~~~

Chloe was tired by the end of the night, yawning loudly and tugging on Ferb to go. 

"You wanna go home now princess?" Ferb asked. She nodded. He scooped her up and held her as she leaned against his shoulder. He walked to the car and set her in the passengers seat, before walking around and hopping into the driver's seat. 

~~~

Once they were home, Chloe kicked her shoes off. Phineas was awake, and he smiled brightly when they came through the door. Chloe ran to him, hopping up onto the couch next to him and hugging him. 

"Hey Chloe," Phineas said as he hugged her back. "How was it?"

"It was great! Daddy got an award from me and we danced and we got pictures!" She said. "Show him the picture!" She said, turning to Ferb. 

Ferb went into his pocket and took out the strip of photos. He sat next to Chloe and handed them to Phineas.

"I love the bottom one!" Chloe said, before yawning loudly. "It was so much fun, daddy was great!"

Phineas smile and kissed her head. "That's good! I'm glad you had fun! You want to go get ready for bed?" She nodded and got off the couch. "Where's Perry?" She asked, turning to Phineas.

Phineas laughed a bit. "Sleeping on the stairs, but I'm sure he'll follow you upstairs. I'll be up in a minute." 

Chloe nodded and continuing on her way.

"So how was it?" Phineas asked as Ferb slowly undid his tie. "Fun, real fun. I got dragged around to all the different stations. They held it in the parking lot, but it was done like an outdoor thing," Ferb said. 

"And what's this award she tells me about?" Phineas asked. Ferb took out the cardboard medallion he had kept under his shirt. "Best fixer, eat your heart out," he said. Phineas laughed. "I should probably go help her, help me up?" He asked. Ferb stood and took his hand, hoisting him to his feet. Phineas stumbled into him, but Ferb caught him.

"Thanks..." he said.

~~~

"Goodnight Chloe," Phineas said as he kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight daddy," she said. He smiled and walked out, Ferb coming into her room. She smiled and sat up, arms reached it for a hug. He did so happily, squeezing tightly as she did. She then let go. "Do you still have the award?" She asked.

"Mhm, haven't taken it off yet," Ferb said as he took the medallion out.

"Good, we made these in art class," Chloe said as she took it carefully. "It has a secret in it."

"Oh?" Ferb asked. Chloe slowly slid one piece of cardboard away, revealing a small poem on the inside. 

"Want me to read it?" She asked. "I wrote it myself!"

"I'd love you to princess."

"Daddy is the handsomest, strongest, smartest, and most importantly, lovingest daddy in the whole world," Chloe said. Ferb smiled, adoring the incorrect word. She was still learning to spell, she would learn more in time.

"In the whole world?" Ferb asked.

"The whole world," Chloe said, spreading her arms to show how big 'the whole world' was. 

"Wow, I'm really special than," Ferb said. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Chloe."

"Goodnight daddy, thank you for the best night ever," she said. 

"Anything for you princess." 

He stood up and shut her light off, making sure her nightlight flickered on afterwards. Then he left.

~~~

He got into bed next to Phineas that night smiling, wrapping his arm around Phineas as he pushed against him.

"What's got you smiling?" Phineas asked, looking up at Ferb with a knowing smile. 

"Just...love my life," Ferb said simply. "I got you, the greatest daughter in the world, and we're going to have two more sons soon. How great can life be?" 

Phineas kissed Ferb. "Pretty great. Night Ferb."

"Goodnight Phineas." Ferb turned out the light on his nightstand.


End file.
